The invention relates to a screwing tool having a grip and a shank which is received removably by a chuck associated with the grip and at its free end has an actuating portion.
Screwing tools of this type are known from the prior art. Screwing tools of this type usually have exchangeable blades. The grip has a central cavity, into which a clamping portion of the blade can be slid. There, on the side of the cavity opening, it is possible to provide a clamping chuck which has clamping jaws that can be moved radially onto the blade in order to hold the blade retained in the axial direction. The blade can be used with different lengths by means of a chuck of this type. Although this solution has the advantage of a stepless length adjustment, if the clamping jaws are not pressed onto the shank with sufficient force, the shank can slip into the grip in the event of a corresponding axial load being applied to the grip.
Furthermore, the prior art has disclosed clamping chucks for holding bits. Clamping chucks for bits are shown, for example, in DE-U1 85 02 308, DE-U1 201 06 986.5 and DE-U1 90 00 245.8.
Screwdrivers with exchangeable blades are known from DE 44 01 335 C2 and DE-U1 90 02 085.